Arthur Clyde Kill Count
The following is a full, chronological list of murders committed by Arthur Clyde throughout the Murder ''series. Canon Murders committed while '''alive', as Arthur Clyde: # Greg Hudson - Stabbed in the chest and throat, throat slit, and decapitated. # Ravélei Halla-Clyde - Beaten, thrown from a balcony to her death. # Gail Macktavish - Neck snapped. # Kalina Burley - Strangled with a lamp cord. Her body was later left hanging from a Ferris Wheel. # Ellis Jones - Stabbed in the back of the head. # Savannah Lovell - Shoved out of the second story of a barn. # Will Tate - Face smashed into an electrical box. # Loretta Darling - Stabbed in the abdomen and chest. (Off screen) # Karla Tate (caused) - Suicide; shot herself to escape being murdered. Murders committed after being revived, as Arthur Clyde: # Ada Lovell - Impaled on a coat hook. # Danny Chung - Stabbed in the neck with a syringe, shot in the head. # Brad Clyde - Heart ripped out. Murders committed as The Killer: # Isabel Harris - Repeatedly stabbed with shears. # Chester Grayson - Unknown; possibly stabbed to death. (Death occurred between events) # Zach McKay - Stabbed in the eye with a pencil. # Audrey Harper - Head smashed with a hammer. # Officer Daniels - Gutted with a meat hook. # Toby Deveaux - Pulled through a window, gutted with a meat hook. # Annie Ross - Stabbed through the back with a pitchfork, thrown into a second story window. # Elle Parkes - Unknown; possibly stabbed to death. (Off screen) # Cindy Hamilton - Head smashed on a tripod. # Aisha Black - Under jaw impaled on a coat hook. # Tia Stilley - Eyes gouged out. # Sean Marx - Decapitated. # Violet Stevenson - Stabbed in the abdomen, thrown through a window, head smashed in by a TV. # Cadence Freeman - Stabbed twice in the abdomen, throat slit. # Hunter Williams - Hit in the head with a wrench, face smashed into a car engine. # Grace Briggs - Strangled, body destroyed in truck explosion. # Peter Maxwell - Thrown off a bridge, killed by truck explosion. # Adelaide Brennan - Thrown off a bridge to her death. # Aaron Hartley - Abdomen sliced open, lower body started to tear away. # Helena Bailey - Breasts implants torn out, head smashed in. # Niko Carter - Stabbed to death. # Bethany Reeves - Stabbed in the stomach with a pitchfork, thrown through a window. # Dominic Robinson and Melanie Hart - Stabbed, killed in house explosion. # Michael Harris and Gabriella Harris - Unknown. Non-Canon Arthur was revived in the non-canon Halloween special of Murder: The TV Series. He possessed Braedon and went on another killing spree, this time targeting his grandson Wyatt. # Braedon Harris - Possessed by and transformed into Arthur Clyde. # Sam Collins - Back broken on Arthur's knee. # Bobby Andrews - Sucked out a vortex in the bathroom window. (w/ Jessica) # Jessica Hilton - Sucked out a vortex in the bathroom window. (w/ Bobby) # Michael Allen - Throat slit. # Rose Summers - Impaled through the chin. # Malik Drake - Pulled into the punch bowl. # Brittany Hollis - Neck broken after being thrown into a wall. # Sophie Wu - Stabbed with a knife in the heart by her own hand. # Lily Ross - Impaled with a coat rack. Category:Kill count Category:Murder 1 kills Category:Murder 2 kills Category:Murder 3 kills Category:Murder 4 kills Category:Deaths